Aizou Kitsune: Yoinokuchi
by GodsPassion
Summary: The path of a hero takes many forms but the guise of a villain never changes. Seperated from Konoha for five years Naruto has returned to take place in the Chunin Exams. However, as nightfall slowly dawns will his true intentions be discovered...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will, nor would I want to cause its overall perfect.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Enjoy and Critic. That's about all.**

* * *

Ch. 1 – Prologue

"Yorugakure…" the feminine Haku inquired, "Why are we representing a hidden village that doesn't exist." He gripped the black headband tightly examining the plate's engraving: three linked circles with the middle one being dashed through diagonally.

"Hidden Village of the Night," Naruto grinned tying a similar protector to his head, "I made it up myself. One day I'm going to make it into a real ninja village that surpasses even Konohagakure."

Returning from his blind daze Naruto saw Haku attempting to strap the band to his forehead, moving his hair to do so. He was dressed in a red kimono (similar to his pink one) with violet petals circling out from the center. His attire made it hard for him to be distinguished between a female and male but that was of little importance to him.

Naruto wore a white shirt covered in blue flames with a mesh underneath while his pants mirrored the former, though blue with orange trimming. His hair was short only slightly running over his forehead protector while a single long ponytail ran down his back. Despite his internal judgment of Haku's appearance Naruto's finger and toenails, visible from his woven sandals, were polished dark blue. And although he had a variation of the silver bracelets on his arm he seemed very comfortable.

"You know, I saw a barber shop near the front of the town. Maybe you should stop by there so you don't give the wrong impression."

He only sighed walking blindly pass Naruto, "I'm sure your foolish village has already placed us on Konoha's alert list."

"Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes following behind him. He looked back at the tall dark kid leaning against the wall wearing a similar headband around his neck and a pair of shades. "Kio, don't lag behind."

The man didn't say anything he just followed behind them intently. He wore a black vest and blue pants, though neither seemed equipped with weapons. He had short hair with strange dices sideburns running down his face while his forearms wear bandaged in white tape. The only weapon he seemed to hold was the long black pole on his back, trimmed in gold.

They had only arrived in Konoha a few hours ago and were set for the impending Chunin Exams. Naruto felt a sense of nostalgia though he was only seven when he first left. The faces of those that once looked at him with disgust simply greeted him with the same cautious eyes they did all outsiders. He could still feel the eyes of Konoha's villagers piercing through him. The difference now, he had the strength to fight back.

"So, do either of you what direction we're supposed to be going in," Haku asked, as the scent of Ramen caught her attention. "This heat isn't exactly something I'm accustomed to."

"Well make it rain or snow or something…" Naruto taunted, blissfully walking forward. "And where in the hell is Zabuza. I'm paying that bastard a lot of money to act as our instructor."

"Kitsune-kun," Haku's voice whispered sweetly within Naruto's ear as he wrapped his arms around his body, "You know how I feel about people speaking ill of Zabuza-san." Naruto shivered as Haku's chakra poured over him.

Suddenly the blonde haired Genin burst off into a sprint, "What the hell is wrong with you! I told you to stop doing that shit." Without warning Naruto's eyes sharpened as he tripped over a small stone along the path abruptly falling onto a pink haired girl wearing a red dress. With a slight of hand Naruto quickly groped the girl's chest.

"Son of a bitch!" the Leaf Genin yelled, punching Naruto across the dirt path. Kio looked at Naruto as he rolled up to his feet with his face imprinted bright red.

"It… was worth it…" Naruto struggled out.

"_Fool."_ Haku thought.

"_I can't believe I lost to him."_ Kio thought, looking up at the girl as a dark blue haired boy walked to her side.

"Sakura," the new Genin announced himself, "Is there a problem here?"

"Sasuke!" the newly introduced girl smiled quickly erasing her apparent anger. She hastily noticed Sasuke's attention was focused solely on the outsiders. "These rude ninja are causing a ruckus. And that blonde headed loser tried feeling me up."

"_Their forehead protectors, I've never seen village symbols like that before,"_ Sasuke thought taking especial notice to Haku.

"Hey buddy you shouldn't stare at other men they might get the wrong impression," Naruto declared; Sasuke ignored him.

"The Chunin Exams are only for official shinobi villages. You don't belong here," Sasuke pointed out Haku as Naruto fell to his face.

"We're from Yorugakure, the Hidden Village in the Night," Haku started, "We're the first shinobi village from the Land of Aura. If you have a problem with that our instructor can surely be found with the Jonin of your village alongside your Kage."

"_Wow that was so good even I believed him,"_ Naruto thought glancing behind Sakura at a cloaked figure.

"I never heard of such a place," Sakura ousted.

"Me either," her Uchiha teammate agreed.

"Well maybe you dumbasses have never heard of it because it's a "hidden" village," Naruto spouted getting directly in Sasuke's face.

"You really want to rethink your position," Sasuke's eyes shot revealing his three circling tomoe. _"His chakra flow…how is it…"_

The two stared off at each other with Naruto's grin sliding wider. Kio and Haku walked up behind Naruto as Sakura quickly drew a kunai to her defense. Around the corner the cloaked child watched on as his hands moved up into an ox hand sign. However, without delay the silver haired man stopped the child.

"Now, now; that want be necessary Okuma."

"Kakashi-sensei," Okuma looked back taking off her hood to reveal braided back hair the same color as Kakashi's. Her eyes were also light blue and she had red tags taped over either side of face across her cheeks.

"Sasuke, Sakura," the two looked back to see their sensei calling them, "You shouldn't you two be registering for a certain examination.

"I think it's time we left ourselves Kitsune," Haku suggested.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked pass Sakura, "Fine, whatever." Haku and Kio followed behind as Kakashi and Okuma regrouped with Sasuke and Sakura. No one said a word until Naruto and his group were out of sight and as Naruto turned around the corner a grin crept up on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began, "those ninja from Yorugakure."

"Don't worry Sakura; I'm sure you all know the Hidden Village of the Night isn't really a shinobi village. But the Third Hokage has permitted them to prove themselves. Supposedly, they're just using the exams to be recognized by the Daimyo and various other high officials."

"The Land of Aura is just a fairytale isn't it?" Okuma asked.

"Yeah, the story goes the Sage of the Six Paths came from the Land of Aura to spread a message of peace to a war filled world. But since even the sage is believed to be a fantasy himself, it can't be concluded that the Land of Aura ever existed."

"Kakashi," Sasuke directed, "The blonde one's chakra flow was irregular like it had been tampered with."

"Hmm…" he didn't respond.

Elsewhere Kio took notice of the multitude of ninja outside a building and grunted at that arrival.

"Kio doesn't seem to be impressed by your exams combatants," Haku spoke for him. "You did promise him a decent challenge and so far only the Uchiha kid demonstrated any potential." Kio noticed that Naruto wasn't listening to Haku and still had a sinister grin on his face. He shrugged it off and continued through the crowd with Haku behind him leaving Naruto to stand by himself.

"_He didn't remember me," _He thought, his smile molding into a dark frown, _"He didn't remember me…"_

* * *

**A/N: It's only a prologue it's supposed to be short. Yes you'll eventually find out why everything is set up the way it is. And no thank you I like girls.**

**I hope you review.**


End file.
